Waiting in the sky
by xlittleminxx
Summary: Lucas writes to Nathan and Haley's children to tell them about their parents' lives. Read and review!
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I actually wrote this as a Laley fic (Last Letters)...but after I became Naley I thought maybe I could change it to fit Naley...so here I am with this story. But because it was originally Laley a few things are changing. Lucas and Haley got married and had the annulment and not Nathan and Haley, Haley tutored Lucas and not Nathan, Nathan and Haley never dated. Basically in the least words possible Nathan and Lucas have swapped places...if that makes any sense. It's kinda confusing but if you don't understand then let me know and I'll explain it to you. It's just so the story can work better. And they were all childhood friends. Oh, and this plays off in 2055...so that would make them all about 67.This fic is only gonna be 8 chapters. If you like it let me know and I'll put up the next chapter...so in other words...please leave a review!

Chapter 1

Dear Nick, Jonathan and Alexandra Scott  
16 November 2055

My name, as you know, is Lucas Eugene Scott and I have had the privilege of being your uncle, godparent and for the past 38 years - your guardian. By the time this letter reaches you, I will no longer be with you...please do not cry for me for I will be joining your parents and the love of my life - your Aunt Brooke - in heaven. The reason for this, my last letter to you, is simple. For years you have asked me a million questions about your parents and I have avoided most of them for the hurt was still to much for me. But now I believe it is time to tell you. This is the story of your parents, Nathan Scott and Haley Elizabeth James now Scott. Please forgive me if I left out bits and pieces...I am, as you know, 67 and my memory and health are failing me as the cancer spreads. In writing this, I do not want you to regret the past and spend your time whishing it back for it is gone. No, I do this so that the memory of your parents will live on in your hearts and that you will tell your children: Nathan Jnr., Haley Jnr., Ryan, Sam, Lizzy and Lucas Jnr. about them...and me and Brooke as well. Remind them of how much they and we loved them and how we will always be in their hearts. I ask for a favour - for I fear I will not have enough time - after you have read this, make a copy with one of your fancy machines and send it to Peyton and Jake Jagielsky. I know they would love to read this. Tell Peyton that I will take her advice, love and greetings with me when I go. I know Brooke can't wait to hear all the gossip. And tell Jake that Nathan and I are waiting for him -for one final game. Then make another copy and send it to your cousins, Brian and James, and tell them to read it to my grandchildren. I ask you one last thing...when I die...bury me next to my brother, sis-in-law and wife in Tree Hill and after you have read this visit our graves in Tree Hill. Your grandparents' graves to. Before you read this go into my room in Nick's house and look in my closet. Look at the photos in the box named "Naley, Brucas & Jeyton"...it will help to explain the story. So now I leave you this one final story...the story of Nate and Hales...the story of your parents and their friends. All my love always.  
Lucas Scott

P.S. A poem I thought you would like...I said it at your parents funeral...please say it at mine.

**When I must leave you ****  
****by Helen Steiner Rice**

When I must leave you  
for a little while,  
Please do not grieve  
and shed wild tears  
And hug your sorrow to you  
through the years,  
But start out bravely  
with a gallant smile;  
And for my sake and in my name  
Live on and do all things the same...  
Feed not your loneliness on empty days,  
But fill each waking hour in useful ways,  
Reach out your hand in comfort  
and in cheer  
And I in turn will comfort you  
and hold you near;  
And never, never be afraid to die,  
For I am waiting for you in the sky!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So...there was a question to explain it more...Okay...so Lucas is still Karen and Dan's child and Nathan Deb and Dan's (who are still together in this story). But in this story Lucas has the life Nathan had in the show...the rich life. So Nathan was Haley's best friend since forever and not Lucas. But unlike the show Nathan and Lucas are friends and very close. Lucas and Haley married at 16 and they got the annulment after she left on tour. So unlike the show Nathan and Haley were never together...they were only friends...like she and Lucas are on the show. Hope that helps! Enjoy and please reply!

Chapter 2

Let me see...where do I begin? I remember that before Brooke died she told you about Nathan and Haley up till they were 18. Yes, that's right...I remember now. I remember that Brooke had stopped the story a while after our annulment. She told me how you didn't want to believe that your uncle was married to your mother. Weird to think about it like that. I laugh when I think about it now. I loved your mother all those years ago. I still do now as I write this...and I know that you will wonder why, if I love her so much, did I annul the marriage. It's because I saw the way they looked at each other – Nathan and Haley I mean - I saw all the signs...even if they didn't want to see it. Back then all of us saw it. Peyton, Jake, Brooke, Mouth, Skills and me. Your grandparent, Deb – Nathan's mother - saw and knew it when Nathan and Haley were children. They were just meant to be. Call it fate or a heavenly order or whatever you like.  
After that I went back to being the me without Haley. That's when Brooke and I started, to everyone's shock, dating. But you're probably sick of our story. If I don't have it right...Brooke told it to you twice every year since you were 7. I miss her now as much as ever...even if she did clean out my bank with all her shopping! Woman! But back to Nathan and Haley...or how we knew them...Nate and Hales. I still remember how they finally got together or how do you say it again? Ah yes...hooked up. They were 20 and both at NYU...well, to tell you the truth, we were all there. Anyway, Haley was half-living with her boyfriend and it was save to say Nathan was more than jealous. It was only by chance that Nathan and I heard that the guy, I think his name was Kyle, had hit her...okay maybe we didn't just hear it by chance but I promised Brooke I'd never tell! Nathan went mad. I remember when me and him went to help her...

Nathan knocked on the door of the apartment Haley shared with her boyfriend Kyle.  
"I'm coming..." I heard a voice answer softly.  
Obviously Nathan had either not heard him or he didn't care. I think it was option B. He pounded even harder on the door.  
"Yeah, yeah I said I'm coming!" the voice shouted back. I looked nervously at my brother. It wasn't that I was nervous of the fight - in high school I had beaten up many guys - I was nervous of Nathan's reaction. I could see in his eyes that he was more angry than I had ever seen him before. His eyes showed pure rage. I was angry to of course... Haley was like a sister to me...but I didn't look like Nathan did. Kyle opened the door and Nathan immediately shoved Kyle against the wall.  
"You leave Haley alone do you hear me! If I ever hear you came near her again...if you ever touch only a single hair on her head again...I will beat you to the inch of your last life!" Nathan yelled and punched Kyle. After a few seconds I realised that Nathan wouldn't stop so I pulled him back...that's when I had my final proof that Nate and Hales were meant to be.  
Then, to our shock, Haley ran up to us and started screaming at us. I don't think we should have been shocked I mean she did stay there...  
"What the hell Nathan! Get away from him! Lucas!" Haley screamed but before she could reach Kyle, Nathan stood in front of her and pushed her outside. I knew a fight would follow but still I decided to follow them. Haley, Brooke and Peyton always said I was stubborn. I turned one last time to Kyle lying on the floor.  
"Ouch...that will need some ice...walk it off."

When I finally reached the park, Nathan and Haley were already yelling at each other causing mothers to close their children's ears and walk away with ugly looking faces that almost made me laugh. I sat down on a bench away from them to not be in the line of fire but close enough to hear them...not that I needed to be that close by the way they were yelling.  
"I can't believe you Nathan! How could you do that to Kyle?" Haley yelled.  
"He hit you Hales! You don't deserve him! You deserve something better, someone better." Nathan yelled back.  
Haley only stared at him.  
"I'm not even gonna ask where you heard that..." she said turning to me and I sunk down on the bench. "this isn't because he hit me...it's because you don't like any of my boyfriends...you never have." Haley said.  
"I liked Lucas..." Nathan said and at that all I could do was smile.  
"He doesn't count...he's your brother." Haley said and I turned to her...what the hell did that mean?  
"Fine. I can't see you with these worthless excuses of guys!" Nathan replied.  
"Why? Why do you care? It's not because your my best friend so don't even think of giving that as an answer." Haley asked.  
I sat straight at this and I wondered what Nathan's answer would be. I turned towards them and I could see that Nathan was at the breaking point. All I could think was that I better duck for cover.  
"You wanna know why...because I can't stand seeing you kiss those guys who don't love you. They don't love you for your mind or your manners or the way you love to watch horror movies but always end up behind me or the couch. They don't love the fact that you always put your Christmas decorations up in November or that you love macaroni and cheese or that you love to tutor people. They don't know your secrets that I know or what you like and don't like or how you grew up. Hell...they will never love you as much as I do." Nathan said and took Haley's face in his hands and kissed her slowly and from what I could see she returned it. That's when I fell off the bench and sprained my wrist. I think I blacked out or something cause I don't remember what happened next.

When I finally did wake up I was in a hospital with Brooke holding my hand but my attention was else where. All I could concentrate on was Nathan and Haley standing in the back holding hands. Then...don't laugh Jonathan, I blacked out again.

A while later they began dating and all of us were happy. Soon afterwards they moved in together. They were in love...and it was then that they both finally realised that (for once) we were all right from the start...they were meant to be.

(Tomorrow I'll write more. My fingers are aching and I am tired. I shall sleep now...Lucas)


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The years that followed went by fast and I could feel my self getting older. Nathan and Haley did have their fair share of problems though. You know...ex-boyfriends and -girlfriends, school...normal problems. In early 2009 Nathan and I were both drafted for the LA Lakers and Haley and Nathan got engaged at the age of 21. But young marriages were nothing new to our group. Firstly it was me and Haley...sorry Haley and I. Haley always loved to correct me - I should never have made her my tutor. Then in 2008 Peyton and Jake married and 2 months before we got drafted Brooke and I married. It was great being in the Lakers with Nathan- both of our dreams came true. We were quickly known as the 'Great Scott Brothers'... something which was great in the beginning but soon started to irritate us. But that's not the point. At the end of the year Nathan and Haley got married in a full blown wedding...but because Nathan and I were now famous, the unwanted press were there too. But there was another reason why this wedding was different...I was Nathan's best man or something like that and Jake was his...something or another. Brooke was Haley's maid of honour and Peyton her bridesmaid. Jenny was the flower girl. I had gone outside before the ceremony to catch my breath...not really but the real reason I forgot some time ago...when Peyton came up to me and told me that Haley was looking for me. When I got to the room she asked me to lead her into the church. I was shocked...that was her dad's job...but she said it was me or no-one. I wasn't gonna mess with her on her wedding day so I just nodded my head. The wedding was beautiful and I could see that Lucas and Haley couldn't take their eyes off each other. The reception was amazing. As I stood up to give my speech I blacked out again...this was becoming a habit...but Nathan said it was cause I drank to much but I swear I didn't. No, actually I'm kidding...hope I made you laugh. Here is my speech:

"A few years ago I had to give a speech as a best man and even though I never gave it...I still had all the words. So today I say it with as much love as I possibly can.  
Remember tonight, for it is the beginning of always. A promise. Like a reward for persisting through life so long alone. The belief in each other and the possibility of love. A decision, to ignore or simply rise above the pain of the past. The covenant, which at once binds two souls and yet severs prior ties. The celebration, of the chance taken, and the challenge that lies ahead. For two will always be stronger than one. Like a team, braced against the tempest's of the world. And love will always be the guiding force in our lives. For tonight is mere formality...only an announcement to the world for feelings long held. promises made long ago - in the sacred space of our hearts.  
Who would have thought that we'd be sitting in these positions? Not I for one...but since the beginning I was sure of one thing...love is the strongest force in live. You, Nathan and Haley, have thought me that. You are the example of pure true love...something each one of us strives for in our lives...but the big thing here is that you've always shared this love...since childhood. I'm proud to call myself your brother and brother-in-law. To Nathan and Haley!" I said.

I gave a great speech don't you think? It even made Whitey, our high school basketball coach, cry. Though he would never admit it. But us being famous caused a lot of problems. Girls loved Nathan (God alone knows why...) But don't get me wrong...they loved me to...but I was married before I started playing for the Lakers so they left me and Brooke alone to an extent. But some girls said Haley was a gold-digger, refusing to believe that Haley and Nathan had been best friends since forever. That hurt Haley though she would never admit it. But Nate and I saw it - call us clairvoyant or psychic or whatever around those lines - but we felt her hurt. Your mother was a strong woman but she was just as stubborn as your father who was just as stubborn as me - a trait we got from Dan Scott. Thank goodness you never met him! It might sound evil but he was evil and we hated his guts. Anyway, sorry if I go off subject now and again, my memory ain't what it use to be. They came back claiming they had an great honeymoon even if I never asked. It was all TMI (Too Much Information) for me. But the year did not end on a high note for us. Whitey had suffered a major heart attack and we went to visit him. We, like him, knew when we saw him that his end was coming near.

Whitey smiled at us as Nathan and I sat next to him.  
"Come now boys! No need to be scared or sorry. I've spent enough years here and I've achieved my goals for life. Soon I will be with my wife." he said.  
"What were they...your goals?" I asked.  
"Well, 1 was to coach 500 winning games which you two helped with. 2 was to see the Scott boys acting like brothers. 3 was to see you both become successful and 4 your wives did..." he said.  
"How so?" Nathan asked.  
"I made it my goal to see you two happy after what Dan did to you." Whitey said and Nathan and my eyes met. Each of his goals had something to do with us. Then I saw something in Nathan's eyes and I suddenly knew what he was going to do and I gave him an approving nod.  
"Whitey...Lucas and I want to say thank you for everything you've done. You've been like a father to us and we'll never forget you and what you did and taught us." Nathan said softly and Whitey teared up.

It was not long after that, that he passed away. We had to play a game the night after that and till this day it was the best game we ever played. We both wore black arm bands on court and we did something on the court no-one had ever done before us...we cried. After the game the rest of the team were still on the court when the old Tree Hill team came up. Each player took a ball and threw it in the hoop simply saying: " This one's for you Whitey."  
The Lakers were so moved that they came to us afterwards and joined in a basketball game. They won...but to us that didn't matter. For once winning wasn't what it was all about.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

By 2012 Nathan and my contracts with the Lakers came to an end and both our families decided to move back to Tree Hill. It was our home...where we grew up. There wasn't even a hint of regret when we moved. Then Haley told us she was...pregnant and let me tell you...we never partied and celebrated like we did that night. Without alcohol of course... Nathan almost fainted when he heard the news. Thank goodness he didn't cause I sure as hell wouldn't be able to catch him! It was great...everything was working out because Nathan and Haley had both accepted jobs at Tree Hill High. Nathan teaching Science and Haley teaching English. Or was it the other way around? No matter. But the happiness was short lived as it always is in our lives. Nathan was busy with a class when a student ran in yelling that Haley had fell. I was with her then, because I had just taken the job of basketball coach...Whitey would be proud. Nathan ran in and soon the three of us were off to the hospital where the doctor confirmed my thoughts and worst nightmare. Haley had a miscarriage. She had lost their child. And somehow things only got worse from there...

A month after the accident I sat in my brother's living room. I sneaked a quick glance at him and he looked bad...worse then when...no matter I can't remember what I was saying. Haley has stopped talking to everyone and stayed in bed all day. Nathan had to sleep in the guestroom because she freaked out whenever he got near her. We sat in silence for what felt like hours till Nathan broke it.

"I think Haley and I are going to get a divorce." he said sadly and I fell off my chair at the news. Suddenly I liked the silence more.

"Why?" I asked as I rubbed my head but stayed sitting on the floor.

"This...thing...affected our marriage, hell Luke, we don't even sleep in the same room anymore! It's just not the same..." he said and tears streamed down his face. I stood up and walked to him.

"Give her time little brother." I said before leaving him, hearing him starting to cry. I don't want you to think bad of your father...it hurt him big time. I made my way to their bedroom and found Haley just lying under the covers. I slowly closed the door and sat beside her on a chair. She turned her face away from me...but I was stubborn and she would listen.

"You don't have to talk Hales and I kinda know you won't but listen. Haley, I love you and so does Nathan...and you can be damn sure he loved that child just as much as you and what you're doing isn't right Haley! He's also mourning the loss of a child and you pushing him away is making it worse. This might come out harshly to you but just hear me out. I know that it hurts and I know it won't go away just like that but I need to say my say. If you keep going on like this you will not only have lost a child but lost a husband, your soul mate, too! Do you want to lose him? Because I can remember how you reacted when he had that car accident all those years ago and don't even try and tell me it's not the same cause it is! If you keep doing this he will be as good as dead to you. You're his world and if you're gone, he'll die. Just think about that before you push him away." I said and left, having voiced my opinions. I didn't like saying that to her but I had to. I motioned to Nathan to go to her. And, because I'm me and because I'm curious if my little talk helped, I followed and looked through the door. They sat in silence for an eternity and I soon got bored. Just as I was about to leave I heard a soft voice I was starting to forget.

"I'm sorry..." Haley said and Nathan smiled.

"Me too...more than you'll ever know." he said and kissed her gently. Haley took Nathan's hand and placed it on her stomach and Nathan started to pull away but Haley only smiled sweetly...it was a sign from her that everything was going to be okay. That's when I left the house...feeling that I was invading their space. I went straight home seeing as I had a sudden urge to kiss my wife.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

In 2015 Nathan and Haley had a miracle...or more like 3...in the form of triplets. The eldest, Nicholas Lucas Scott, the middle child, Jonathan Keith Scott, and the youngest and only girl, Alexandra Debra Scott. You guys to be exact. Nathan and Haley loved you to bits. I always use to joke that if they continued to do so there would be none of you left! Nathan laughed but Haley always gave me one of her looks and then out of nowhere I would get a hit on the head from Brooke, though to this day I don't know why. My own son, Brian Nathan Scott, turned one that year...Nathan loved playing with him. I got so mad at my brother! He would always tease me and say that Brian would be like his uncle. Just shows...Brian ended up winning the Scott-brothers trophy for the best player in basketball...a honour that you Jonathan also had if I remember correctly. I remember that Nathan always talked to you guys when you slept in your cribs. He would go on and on about teaching you to become great basketball players...and when your mother heard it...well all Luke could do was hide. (Usually at my house.) I told you your mother was a strong woman! Haley just wanted you guys to be smart and not to have your lives revolve around basketball. Oh...and that dear brother of mine could be so...what's the word I'm looking for? Detective. Projective. Protective. Yes, that's it. He could be so protective of you, especially of his only daughter. For the first few times that Brooke, Brian and I came to visit he wouldn't let me hold you Alexandra. Brooke could but he said he was scared that I would drop you like a ball. Can you believe it! It took a LOT op persuading from Haley, Brooke, Peyton and even Jake to let him let me hold you. I told you he was stubborn. But in the end he did let me...which made Haley happy cause then she immediately had us baby-sit. Oh I'm just kidding, I loved to be with you guys. Brooke to of course. You guys were, if I have to say so myself, most likely the most exciting thing that happened to us that year. If I think about it now...we were a boring group after high school. Heaven alone knows why...we were voted in high school as the most interesting group and group most likely to stick together after school. Maybe because nothing interesting ever happens in Tree Hill. Ha! That's a laugh! There were more scandals and secrets in Tree Hill than people. Maybe there still is now...I don't know anymore. But let me tell you - I was involved in most of the scandals in Tree Hill in my time...wait...that's not something to be proud of is it?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: So this is the last chapter of Lucas' letter...the next chapter you'll get to see the famous triplets and the last chapter there is the return of everyone's favourite characters! Read and review!

Chapter 6

Then 2017 struck us like lightning and our worlds came crashing down around us. That was the worst year of my life...not only mine but yours, Peyton's, Brooke's, Jake's, Deb's, Karen's, Keith's and Haley's parents. That was the year your parents passed away at the young age of 29. They had been at a party and were on their way home when tragedy struck. I don't know what had happened but I remember the phone call I received, while watching the news, from the police. They informed me that there had been a horrible car accident involving Nathan and Haley. They didn't need to tell me how it looked...for soon the news was filled with a breaking story. I remember how I was asking about it when I read the headline on TV.

"Nathan Scott, from LA Lakers, and wife Haley Scott die in terrible car accident!"

I stared at the TV and I didn't even register that the phone fell on the floor behind my feet. I didn't even register that Brooke had fainted. I knew that it couldn't be happening but the sad and scary thing was that it WAS happening. I snapped out of my thoughts when I saw their faces fill the screen and I heard the unmistakeable voices of you three saying "Mommy" and "Daddy". The rest of that night is a blur to me for I have tried my best to block it from my memory. But I do remember that Jake and Keith went with me to identify the bodies. I spent the next two days heavily sedated just like Brooke, Peyton and Deb. Keith, Jake and my own mother, Karen, helped with you guys. Those of us who were sedated were in shock...but none of them as much as Deb and I. She had lost a son and daughter and I had lost a brother and sister. My world came crashing down and I spiralled into depression for a long while. You can see that Nathan and Haley meant everything to us and that they were the backbone of our group. Two weeks later Nathan's will was read. He left everything to me and appointed me and Brooke your legal guardians. We have done our best with raising you the way they would have wanted us to. I must tell you that sometimes it was hard raising you three, Brian and my second son, James Jared Scott. I hope that Nathan and Haley are happy with the way we raised you and I believe that they look down now on you three smiling. I hope that this letter will have helped you in understanding your parents. I know that the story has many spaces and that it most probably will have given you more questions that time will not allow me to answer. One day, when you join us, your parents will answer them.

Now I want you to read this next part well for it is the end of my letter and my last advice to you. Love with all your hearts. Live like there is no tomorrow. Cherish family and friends. Strife for happiness. Never forget your roots and always know that there are people in heaven looking after you.

Nathan. Haley. Brooke. Peyton. Jake. Karen. Keith. Whitey. Deb. Even Dan. Remember these people for they are your past; your family. These are the people that have each played an important role in your lives. And...remember me. Not for my stubbornness, basketball abilities or even my wittiness. But for my life. For what I have done and will do for you.

Remember the love that your parents shared. Strife for that love for that is true, passionate love that last till the end of time and knows no bounds. Remember Nathan and Haley and their story for it is the one love that proves that 'Love is not just a four letter word.'.

Nathan Scott

4

Haley James

4

ever

Look for that carving in the tree at the River court in Tree Hill. Your parents love was truly the greatest love of all times and YOU are the prove of that.

I will see you all again some day...when we will all be together again as it was meant to be.

Love always.

Your uncle and guardian.

Lucas Scott


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Alexandra put down the letter as tears streamed down her cheeks.

"Oh my word..." was all she could say.

"Was that all Lucas wrote?" Jonathan asked in his usual manner as he faked a cough and quickly wiped his eyes.

"In his letter, yes..." Alexandra said as she picked up an old photo of Lucas, Haley, Nathan, Brooke, Peyton and Jake. She turned it around and smiled as she read the back.

'Always and forever Naley, Brucas and Jeyton.'

"They've sent over the last of Nathan's stuff." Nick said as he walked into the room carrying a huge box.

"Well...are you gonna stand there all day or are you gonna open that box?" Jonathan asked and Nick smiled – his brother had always been impatient...something he had learned from Lucas.

Nick sat down and opened the box and looked inside. He carefully took out a piece of paper and scanned it over.

"It's Lucas' will." he said and placed it on the counter. Then he took out a second letter but frowned when he read the outside.

"What's wrong now?" Jonathan sighed.

"This is weird...it's addressed to us." Nick said confused.

"Well then read it then." Jonathan said and Nick quickly opened the letter and began reading.

"Dear Nick, Jonathan and Alexandra.

If you are reading this it means that I have passed away or you are snooping in my closet. I suppose you have read my letter concerning your parents...and I can already hear Jonathan asking if that's all I wrote. To answer his question...no, it is not. I suppose that you found this letter in my box. So look deeper in the box...see that book? Read it. Why? You'll figure out soon enough. Oh I can't keep it to myself any longer...surprise! Did you really think I would leave you with that little information about your parents? You did didn't you? Ha Ha Ha! You're just as gullible as Nathan! Remember: Everything's okay in the end. If it's not okay, it's not the end.

Lucas Scott." Nick read and Alexandra picked up the book, looking inside.

"Okay...?" Jonathan asked.

"It's our parents life story...everything...from their childhood to their death and our lives after that. Everything in much more detail than Lucas' letter." Alexandra said softly.

"Wait...here's more stuff...it's DVDs." Nick said and placed a DVD in the machine and they watched in silence. It was of Haley's tour (Which took place before they got married and after a fight...she kept on singing.). They watched as Haley sang a song which she dedicated to Nathan who she explained was away for basketball.

This time, this place

Misused, mistakes

Too long, too late

Who was I to make you wait

Just one chance

Just one breath

Just in case there's just one left

'Cause you know,

you know, you know

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

and you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

On my knees, I'll ask

Last chance for one last dance

'Cause with you, I'd withstand

All of hell to hold your hand

I'd give it all

I'd give for us

Give anything but I won't give up

'Cause you know,

you know, you know

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I miss you

Been far away for far too long

I keep dreaming you'll be with me

and you'll never go

Stop breathing if

I don't see you anymore

So far away

Been far away for far too long

So far away

Been far away for far too long

But you know, you know, you know

I wanted

I wanted you to stay

'Cause I needed

I need to hear you say

That I love you

I have loved you all along

And I forgive you

For being away for far too long

So keep breathing

'Cause I'm not leaving

Hold on to me and

never let me go.

They watched till the song ended and Nick put one last DVD in. It was Nathan and Haley's wedding. They watched as Lucas did his best man speech. Alexandra checked it with what Lucas had wrote in his letter and laughed.

"He remembered it word for word. Looks like he wasn't as old as he believed he was!" she laughed.

"Or maybe he was just trying to boost his deflated ego again..." Jonathan said.

"What?" he asked as he turned to his brother who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Well...you know...it's funny you should say that. Brooke always said you were just like Lucas when he was younger." Nick laughed and switched the TV off.

"That's not funny Nicholas!" Jonathan said and stood up.

"I've got to get back to work...the team have an important game next week. See you guys tomorrow." he said and walked out – making sure to slam the door behind him.

"He's just like dad was...he would have made him proud." Alexandra said softly.

"Yeah...he's following in the 'Great Scott Brothers' tradition...dad got his wish. Jon's an excellent basketball player just like dad and Lucas. If he wasn't, the Lakers wouldn't have drafted him..." Nick said.

"Or kept him on as a sport manager after he retired." Alexandra added.

"Mom luckily won with us...huh big shot writer?" Nick asked and turned to his sister.

"Yeah, mister big shot lawyer." she laughed and left after a while.

"Hey dad!" Haley said as she entered the room a few hours later.

"Hey baby." Nick greeted her with a smile and Haley cringed.

"Dad! I'm 16 for goodness sake!" Haley said and sat down across from her father.

"Where's Nathan?" Nick asked. His twins, Nathan and Haley, were almost always together.

"Gone to cousin Lucas' house...Aunt Alexandra said she'd drop him off after they finished their basketball game." Haley answered.

"So, how was your day?"

"Well...boring as usual...except in English we had this old lady and her husband come to talk to us cause she was once famous for her art or something and I really wanted to ask a question but Nate said very loudly that I should not look to eager to please and everyone turned to us. Then the woman asked our names and I told her 'I'm Haley Scott and this is my twin brother Nathan Scott.' Then she looked at us as if we were freaks and whispered to her husband something and he replied something of how we're the spitting image of someone. Weird if you ask me." Haley said.

The last part grabbed Nick's attention.

"Do you happen to know who they were Hales?" he asked hopefully – his daughter always paid attention in class.

"Uhm...Peyton and Jake Jagielsky...yeah that's right." Haley said and went to her room. Nick stood up and took a photo of the twins off his shelf. Then he picked up an old photo of his parents at age16 and compared it to the other photo. He finally let out a shocked laugh and placed both the photos on the table. They were right...his children, Nathan and Haley, was the spitting image of Nathan and Haley, his parents


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Hey guys...so this is the last chapter. Hope you all liked this story! I loved writing it! I know that some of you won't see heaven this way and neither do I...but it's only for dramatic emphasis. Enjoy!

Chapter 8

It was the spring of 2060 and Nick, Jonathan and Alexandra stood in front of their parents' graves in Tree Hill. They stood there in silence for what seemed like hours before they turned and left the graveyard...the same one Lucas had told Haley that he would be moving to Charleston. They quickly made their way to the church where Alexandra's eldest child, Lizzy, and her husband Jared were christening their first born daughter, Brooke Rebecca Matthews.

Lucas stood hand-in-hand with Brooke and looked down at them as they left. He smiled as he saw Nathan and Haley go up to the graves after their dad left and put a single flower on each grave. One for Nathan...one for Haley...one for Brooke...and one for him.

"You taught them well Luke. I'm proud of you big brother." Nathan said as he walked up to them.

"Me too Luke. Thank you for looking after our kids." Haley added as she joined them.

"Hey! What about me! Lucas sure as hell didn't do everything! I had to take them shopping and help them with homework and..." Brooke began putting her hands on her hips and looking very angry.

"Of course Brooke! Thank you too!" Nathan laughed and hugged her.

They looked down at Nathan and Haley's grandchildren as they said their goodbyes and left.

"Okay...I have to ask this...don't you guys find it weird that we're all in our 16 year old bodies 'cause right now it's freaking me out!" Jake said as he and Peyton walked up to them. He looked at them all, looked back down at himself and shook his head in frustration.

"Welcome guys! We've been waiting for you to join us!" Brooke said and she and Haley embraced Peyton.

"Jake man...don't stress about how you look...you'll get use to it." Lucas said after he greeted Jake.

"Yeah but why are we like this?" Jake asked confused.

"Dude...I seriously can't answer that question." Nathan admitted.

"So...what took you so long?" Lucas asked Jake.

"Peyton didn't want to leave. Man...I didn't know you were such a skilled writer!" Jake laughed and Lucas only stared at him but Nathan could see redness creeping up at Lucas' cheeks.

"Haley, Nathan . I was so shocked to see some of your grandchildren a few years ago. They had your names and looked exactly like you two." Peyton said.

"Scary...another Nathan and Haley! Who will save the world now? It is up to Lucas Junior to save the day!" Lucas said and they all laughed.

"Not another Lucas! Who will save the young girls from him?" Haley joked and everyone laughed except Lucas.

"Hey...you can't say anything! You were married to me remember!" Lucas said angrily...but because they all knew him they could see right through his act.

"Fine...I won't lie...you had a nice ass."

"Haley!" Nathan said and they all laughed again.

"So...Nate...Jake...you guys up for a game?" Lucas asked when they all recovered from their laughing fit and they nodded in response.

"That means the three of us can go shopping! Yay!" Brooke exclaimed and Peyton stared at her, confusion all over her face.

"What?" she asked.

"Really...you can shop here and you don't have to pay for anything!" Brooke explained.

"Brooke's in heaven. Literally and figuratively." Haley laughed as Nathan came up behind her and took her in his arms.

"Well we'll meet you guys there. See you later!" Brooke said and she tugged on Peyton's hand. Jake lazily followed but Brooke soon turned around to find Nathan and Haley staring at Lucas who had not moved. Brooke walked up to him and softly hit him on the head.

"Oh hell! She's starting with that damn hitting thing again!" Lucas yelled but when Brooke lifted her hand again he ran after Jake and Brooke soon followed...leaving Haley and Nathan alone.

"So...Mrs. Scott...tell me the truth. Are you happy?" Nathan asked as he turned her around so that she was facing him and gently kissed her.

"Well...I have three wonderful children, six grandchildren, two great-grandchildren...my husband and best friend is with me and all our friends are here. We're finally all together again...like it was meant to be. So to answer your question Mr. Scott...yes, I am more than happy." Haley answered and kissed Nathan.

"You know...that's all I ever wanted...for you to be happy." Nathan said as he leaned to her and put his forehead against hers.

"Oh, and here I thought you were going to say that you want me and Lucas to be together." Haley said and when she saw Nathan's face she couldn't help but laugh.

"Hales..." he moaned.

"I'm kidding...you know you're like my own prince charming...my knight on a white horse." Haley said.

"So that would make you the princess...my fair maiden?" Nathan asked.

"That would...what do you think of that?" Haley asked and Nathan pulled away from her.

"I think that's kinky...very kinky." Nathan smiled and Haley playfully punched him and walked away...putting up a fake hurt expression. Nathan ran after her, quickly turned her around and gave her a passionate kiss which caused Haley to stop her act and kiss him back. Nathan suddenly let go and pulled back.

"I win this round." Nathan said as he saw her confused expression. They both smiled and Nathan took her hand in his and kissed it gently and then they happily followed their friends living the rest of their afterlives in peace and love and with their friends and families.

The End!


End file.
